Shadows Sanctuary
by HazedVision260
Summary: Shadow is sent to defeat his worst enemy, and he doesn't do it alone. With his bickering partner traveling with him, he decides to travel far and wide to save his love, Rouge when she is captured. Rated for gore and cursing
1. Shadow's unhealed confusion

Well, This is only my second F/F so please be gentle. Here's the info you'll need:  
  
Sonic: 22 Tails: 14 Shadow: 25 Rouge: 23 Amy: 18 Omega: None provided Cream: 10 Big: 16 Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The wind blew large sheets of gusts toward Shadow's face as He sped up. The creature was following him, and was right on his trail. Shadow jumped up onto higher ground. There was obviously going to be a storm. Shadow narrowed his eyes...the wind was about to blow him off his feet...he continued to speed up. The creature roared and jumped onto his ground level. Suddenly, Shadow screamed 2 words that would save his life:  
  
"Black Tornado!"  
  
Suddenly, black bursts of gust burst out of Shadow's hand and the creature's feet were taken off the ground and into the air. The creature screamed in terror as its body was stretched apart and blood splurted everywhere. Shadow was suddenly gasping for breath as he tipped over and fell into the hard rock terrain below...  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
Shadow's eyes we're blurry when he finally woke up. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was glued to the floor. His eyes ran into focus. He was in a glass tube. He jerked and jerked, pain shooting through his body. He turned his head to discover he was changed to the side of the tank. His eyes began to bug out in fear when he looked up and, to his surprise; Rouge was standing over the tank, Eyes twinkling with joy. Next thing you know, Shadow was being suffocated by everyone hugging him with joy. Finally, Knuckles pushed through. "Give him some air! He's still not FULLY healed." And with that, Shadow was seated onto a couch to rest himself. Shadow began to close his eyes when Rouge plopped herself onto the couch with him. He smiled...a rare event.  
  
"I'm glad your okay Shadow. I missed you..." Shadow was surprised to hear Rouge being so caring towards him... Then she frowned, surprised in herself and quickly blurted out "... I was worried because uh...I need you to steal treasures that I can't get with eggman." She grinned and got up to run some practice runs in the practice fields. Shadow was confused the rest of the day...  
  
"Shadow! Help! Please, Shadow help me!" There was a vortex, and the whole Sonic team had died...except Rouge. She was calling out to him, her hand withheld towards him. As he reached to save her, He noticed his hands...were metal. He blinked in surprise. He tried to speak but couldn't... Then ...Rouge was gone. She screamed as the Vortex sucked her into its dark depths. Shadow tried to yell to her, but all he could do was mouth single word... "NO!"  
  
Shadow woke up, in a cold sweat. He was gasping for breath, not believing what he had dreamt of. Then he noticed Tails sitting there, a worried look on his face. Shadow blinked, and then became himself again.  
  
"Morning Shadow. What's 'p?" Tails grinned at him. Shadow kept his grim expression.  
  
"Tails? You surprised me. What the hell are you doing here?" Tails nodded his head.  
  
"They told me to take care of you."  
  
"Is that really necessary?  
  
"They said it was..." Shadow narrowed his eyes then shrugged. Tails pulled something out of his pocket. A pair of gloves were in his hands. Shadow raised his eyebrow in confusion. The gloves were silver, with spikes on each of the knuckle frames, it's silver was metal. They glistened when Shadow reached for them.  
  
"What?" Shadow grimly frowned. Tails blushed...  
  
"Rouge wanted me to give them to you. She says they're welcome back to earth presents" Shadow smiled a bit. He put the gloves on. They sent a small shiver down his spine. Heh, he thought, these are pretty spiffy, coming from Rouge. She probably stole them from Sonic. With this statement He chuckled. That's Rouge for ya. Shadow suddenly stopped. He slowly turned to face tails. He was grinning from ear to ear. Shadow widened his eyes when he saw tails cock his head. What? Was that a private message? Shadow yelped in surprise as Tails grinned some more. "you...you can read my thoughts?" Shadow whispered. "Well, I guess so. I mean, it's not that hard..." Shadow at first was surprised, then his fright turned to anger. Did Tails know of his love towards Rouge? And if he did, did he tell her? "You..."The anger was bubbling inside him "How DARE you intrude my thoughts! My mind is my Sanctuary! Get the hell away from me!" Tails wimpered and began to back away slowly. Shadow glared until Tails ran out of the room. Shadow slammed the door, and made sure that it was locked. Since his mind was no longer his Sanctuary, A locked door would be his new barrier...No matter what.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. I'm usually not the mushy-gushy romance type, but I was bored, so there ya go. Anyways, R/R please! More chapters will be available soon. Spring break is a great time for me to sit back and write fanfictions. I hope I become one of your favorite authors! 


	2. Shadow's Relization

Chapter 2 Yay!! Heh, well, yeah, last one was violent...  
  
"Shadow! Are you in there? Are you okay?"  
  
Shadow opened his eyes. He sat up, and then remembered that his room was his hiding place. He glared at the banging voice outside...until he noticed...it was Rouge. He quickly though 'what should I do? I love Rouge, I love her more then anything. How would I ever refuse to let her in?' Then He got up and unlocked the door. Rouge was standing there, shaking, tears ran down her cheeks. He nodded towards her and welcomed her into his Sanctuary. The only place that he felt safe, where his thoughts were free...Where nosy little nuisances like Tails were not welcome...Where love was a disease...waiting to be spread.  
  
"Oh Shadow!" Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's strong arms into an embrace. She was shaking from her sobs...Shadow couldn't understand this...  
  
"Rouge, please. Calm down. What the hell is your problem?" Rouge wiped away all her tears and finally got the courage to tell Shadow what was on her mind.  
  
"When you locked yourself up, I got scared. I was afraid you had left everyone to be alone for the rest of your life. I just couldn't live with that. You have always been my best friend, I can never let you go," Rouge grabbed his fur on his chest "I can't live without someone like you Shadow...I..." Shadow took his finger and put it up to her lips...then gently kissed her lips. Rouge looked up in surprise. Shadow blushed then cursed under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Rouge...I didn't..." She interrupted him by kissing him back. Shadow suddenly felt as if he were to faint. 'Here we are...in my bedroom...kissing, explaining how we feel...' His shirtless chest that he had slept in had suddenly become wet...He looked up. Rouge was standing there...crying. Shadow embraced her once again. He had never felt so safe with someone like rouge before...She was perfect...He never wanted to let go...  
  
And then...at that moment...he felt he didn't need a hiding place...all he needed was Rouge in his life... All he needed was the white bat in his arms to love him and caress him when he wanted. He loved her and always would. At that moment...He didn't need to shut all his worries away...  
  
"Oh Rouge...I...I love you. I've loved you ever since we became a team and you took me from Eggman." Rouge eye's simply glazed over. Then she kissed Shadow on the cheek, leaving the room without a word. And with that, Shadow broke down...Shirtless, he fell into his bed, sobbing uncontrollably, not believing that his true love wouldn't say those three words back to him. He felt lonely and afraid...He then decided that he no longer mattered...His sanctuary had been discovered by the one most despicable life form in the whole world...  
  
Himself.  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It's extremely sad, in my opinion. The next chapter will involve more characters. I'm sorry if you hate it, I'm a beginner, but I love you write! ^_^ R&R! 


	3. Shadow's sweet side

"You think he's gonna stay in there for long?" Amy looked up from her eggs and bacon at the others at the table. Knuckles simply shrugged. Sonic smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if he did. It's about time he found his place," Sonic flipped an egg, "I mean...Who ever said life was fair?" Amy glared at him. Rouge slowly walked in.  
  
"Rouge! Did he let you in?" Rouge stared for a minute. If she we're to tell them... Would Shadow be angry? The events that had occurred today shouldn't be anyone's business...except theirs.  
  
"'Fraid not. He basically is going to ignore us for the rest of our lives." Rouge then broke down and ran to her room and began to sob.  
  
"Dammit. Why? Why does Rouge have to hate me? Ugh! I could just" Shadow threw a lamp across the room. It broke with a shatter. Shadow sat down and dug his head into the furry palms of his hands. He continued to sob, when there was a knock at his door. He ignored it at first, until it became more desperate. He glared and opened the door, There standing, was the whole Sonic Crew. They were grinning. Shadow cursed loudly and sent a black tornado towards them. They screamed and thrashed about until Shadow slammed the door and locked it again. He continued to sob...until...he noticed...  
  
The gloves.  
  
They were sitting there...glowing...Shadow confusedly took them into his palms and put them on. They suddenly sent him into dark depths.  
  
"Nooooooo!" He screamed and thrashed, pain jolting through him like spears, not allowing him to move. Wind thrashed against him face like a whip, howling as it went past. Then, suddenly...it stopped. Shadow opened his eyes and saw a pair of eyes, floating in front of him...then slowly the outline of an unmistakable Rouge traced. There she was...sitting on her windowsill, playing a sad melody with her wooden flute. Then she began to hum. The song she hummed was sweet and grew louder. It was team Dark's theme song. Shadow blinked in surprise. He reached out to her but then....  
  
He was back on his bed, lying exhausted. The gloves were now glowing a bluish color. Shadow leaned up, using all of his energy....and kissed the gloves before collapsing into his bed once again. 


	4. Shadows beginning

Rouge blinked. She grabbed her ocarina and began to play a small tune she learned from her mother; it was a sad melody, and was called 'Mystic Emerald'. The last time she had heard it was when she went to the mystic ruins for a tanning vacation with the Dark team. Ah, the memories they shared. Then she remembered what Omega looked like in a bikini. She had tried to clash his robot form with a bikini. Them she had tried to add breasts to make him look all 'pretty'. She shuddered. Shadow, on the other hand had looked extremely handsome in his bathing suit. His muscular arms...she sighed. She didn't love shadow, she knew it. He was just so gruff and strong, and gentle deep down. Maybe she did love him. But at the moment she was sure that she wasn't ready. She got up and walked to Shadow's door. She thundershooted the lock and walked in. Shadow was sleeping there, breathing steadily. Suddenly she didn't feel the same. Shadow was usually so rough and serious, but she had never seen him so peaceful. Dreaming like that. She leaned over and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Shadow blinked and looked up. Rouge smiled. Shadow lazily dreamt off once again.  
  
"Oh Shadow. Something is going to happen I know it. If anything happens, I don't know what I'll do." Shadow smirked and fell truly asleep. Rouge smiled, and then felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sonic, God you scared..." Then the hand covered her mouth. This wasn't Sonic...that was for sure.  
  
"Shadow! NOOOOO!" Shadow awoke with a start. A large light neon green blob was standing there, in him, Rouge was unconscious, floating inside him.  
  
"Chaos! AARGH!" Shadow ran up and began to attack him, but it was useless, the creature was not affected.  
  
"Actually Shadow, This is Chaotix. He is my true plan to destroy the world! Mwahaha!" Eggman hovered above the creature. Shadow narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This was the monster that was chasing me! I killed him...how...?" Eggman chuckled as the creature roared.  
  
"This version is indestructible! He will no longer be affected by your weak antics! " Eggman nodded his head as the creature threw large blob at Shadow. Shadow barely dodged it. A small bit of it hit him. He screamed in agony as the slime burned his fur on his arm completely and showed raw meat. Shadow flinched, as even the sight of his hair gone hurt him. He growled At Eggman. Eggman just chuckled carelessly.  
  
"Let her go Eggbutt! Let her go!" He fired a black tornado at him, chucking Eggman back into a wall. Eggman just smirked as he put a shield up.  
  
"Join me t6hen, Shadow. Then I will let her go!" He laughed and held out his hand. Shadow glared.  
  
"You must be crazy. I'll rescue her myself then! I'd rather die then join you!" Eggman flew over, so close to Shadow, He could smell the hoagie he had for lunch. He flew off and chuckled.  
  
"Chaotix! Grant Shadow's wish! If he refuses to join me, and wishes to be dead, Let's give him an early birthday present, shall we?" Eggman laughed as Chaotix stepped forward and swung his snapping arm at Shadow, causing blood to leak from his lip. Shadow stood up.  
  
"Sorry Robuttnik, my birthday was last week." 


	5. Shadow's Partner

Shadow boost dashed into the neon green blob. It easily dodged and was quickly regained by Eggman, who had restored his creation. Shadow growled and glared at Eggman.  
  
"I'm sorry Shadow..." Shadow looked towards Rouge. She was floating, barely conscious, "I'm sorry Shadow...we...will...regain...ourselves..." Then there was silence. Eggman cackled mercilessly.  
  
"Your last chance has been given. Until next time Shadow, then Chaotix will be indestructible! Mwahahaha!" Then there was nothing. Shadow growled and ran out of the room. There was only one life form that could help him regain his lover...one hedgehog...Sonic.  
  
"What'd you mean she's gone?" Amy shrieked. Sonic stood up, brushing his toast crumbs off his fur carelessly. Saphira flew over to the sink to get a wet dishtowel for Shadow. He looked ill.  
  
Saphira is half Chao, half dragon. She's blue with an evil touch added to her. She joined the team only about a year ago, but she's one of the best recruits. When angry, nothing stops her from ripping her enemies to shreds. Shadow often rides her when traveling long distances.  
  
"I need more help to regain her. I can't let her get away. I need one man's help. Sonic..."  
  
"Humph" Sonic lifted his nose up into the air "If you're so great I'm sure you can do it yourself." Shadow glared furiously at Sonic.  
  
"Fine! Goodbye all. Have a happy life! I'll show you all what I'm made of..."  
  
"You're made of a whole bunch of chemicals and crap. Not to mention MY DNA. Your artificial...So that just PROVES I'm better then you." Sonic muttered, shoving pieces of bacon into his mouth. Next thing you knew, Shadow and Sonic were on the floor, at each other's throats.  
  
Amy screamed and began to bawl. Tails began to chant "fight fight!", And Cream...was bonking everyone on the head. Saphira roared and threw them both into the walls of the home. Then there was silence.  
  
"If there are going to be ANY fights around here it's gonna be Me tearing you all apart!" Saphira roared and glared, smoke bellowing out of her nostrils. Sonic looked at Shadow and said words that would help them all...  
  
"Let's go kick some ass." 


End file.
